The invention relates to a software controlled imaging system. It has been proposed to allow customers to use a variety of imaging subsystems with the same software program the application module always remaining unmodified. If the software would remain indeed the pushing force, the application module would be capable to deal with all possible types of imaging subsystems, which is expensive to realize. In consequence, there is need for a system with improved flexibility.